Nugget
Introduction Nugget is an Anthropomorphic Sheep who ate the Sensu-Sensu no Mi, which gave him the intelligence to walk, talk, and act like a Human. This sheep is even smarter than your average human being. Appearance Nugget is a 3 foot tall sheep, who stands on his hind legs and uses his hooves to grab onto items. He acts mostly like a human. Nugget is 4 years old. Personality Nugget is a very not serious character when not on duty. He is a fun, and charming sheep who loves to play. But when he is on duty, his personality changes altogether. He takes no mercy from any Pirates and other criminals he come across. Nugget may not look like it, but he is very powerful. One punch from his Busoshoku Haki hooves can take down a Marine ship. Nugget is probably the least problematic of the Admirals, but he still is powerful. He kills pirates without secondly thinking about it, that leading to him being a very not trusted Admiral to call when dealing with Pirates. Story Nugget was a normal sheep, growing up in the in a mysterious town in the New World near the newly formed Dressrosa. This town was peaceful, where everyone was treated nice. The Village was nicely hidden, but somehow some Bandits found out where the Village was located. The village was not protected by any Marine Admirals or any strong Pirates such as Younko. The bandits rampaged throughout the town with knives and guns threatening anyone they see. This continued on until they approached the farm where Nugget, was held. His owners tried to fight back, sadly they were slaughtered for protecting their animals. The bandits thought it would be a good idea to sell the livestock in the Underworld, which was still going even after Straw Hat Luffy left it crashing and broken. While the bandits carried Nugget and his fellow sheep and other animals across the sea. Their hunger grew, and they became more militant. Their eyes were baggy as if they hadn't slept for weeks. They're eyes turn rabid as if they were wolves. Nugget felt like he wasn't safe. Nugget was small at the time, much of a toddler he was. He squeezed through out a crack on the walls of a ship they were stored on, he has managed to find a case, opened with very colorful fruits and vegetables. He ate all with no desire of sharing, this continued on until he ate a weird square fruit with spirals on it's body. It was bitter. But Nugget felt no effects until later, where he grew smarter and started to speak the human language... Japanese/English. The Bandits was close to the Underworld, that is where they were stopped by a Marine ship. Those marines pursued the Bandits and arrested them. The Navy took all the livestock and places them on a safer island where they were to stay, that is when a Captain of the ship heard a voice come from the flock they delivered. It was nugget giving a huge smile as he stood on his hind legs. "H-Hhello!" That is where he was later taken on and trained harshly. Sorry, the story is bad by the way. It was rushed. So sorry it was bad! Category:Marine Category:Admiral Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:One Piece: Golden Era Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Animal Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Antagonists